


Russians Can Handle Their Drink

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: badsexfest, Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Chekov can handle his drink. . . Not.Inspired by these prompts;  Someone's drunk while giving head and vomits && Awkward first time sex for Chekov. Orgasm in pants. Can't perform blow job. Does he gag? throw up? bite? up to you. Total mess. Kirk to please be nice about it. from badsexfest





	Russians Can Handle Their Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted this over from my Livejournal. . .

"This stuff is like water where you come from, right kid?" The moody doctor asked.

Pavel looked up, "Yes dokktor, yes. Or so they zey."

Of course Pavel knew the medic was trying to get him to try some, he just didn't want too.

"Come on Mr Chekov, you're legal now, aren't ya?" It was the captain.

"Yes, Keptin, yes," Pavel carefully took the bottle from the captain. He can't ignore a direct order now can he? Although he wasn't entirely sure if it was an order.

"Oh no you're not," the grumpy doctor started. "You're not getting the kid drunk and leaving him to me to deal with all night." Pavel heard as the burning liquid trickles down his throat. He and Jim half expected a 'goddamnit Jim, I'm a doctor not a babysitter!' But the doctor was too busy rolling his eyes and sighing overdramtically.

"It's good stuff right, Mr Chekov?" And Jim slapped him on the back.

"Yes, Keptin, yes," he replied, unsure of what to say.

The doctor didn't have to worry about being left with the drunken kid: the young Russian spent most of the night following the captain. It didn't stop him from worrying though. That kid, he knew would be in med bay tomorrow with a hangover and it would be Bones who'd have to deal with him.  
He had hovered by Jim in an attempt to maintain the kid's alcohol consumption at the lowest level, hoping it would soften the blow on the kid's head in the morning. Jim often told him to "relax, Bones." But that didn't help much. How was he supposed to ignore this?

When Jim and Pavel started dancing a little bit too close and very, very awkwardly, Bones decided he could ignore it. The kid would drink as much as he wanted whether he was there or not. Bones is not his parent, and Pavel is a big enough kid. And Jim would look after him tonight, right? Besides a hung-over ensign was something a nurse could deal with.  
Bones, feeling more relax, dismissed himself from the party, well, he never liked them anyway. They weren't for an old man like him. Let the kid's get on with it.

And kids were having fun. Especially one bright young Russian. The alcohol had made him giddy and playful. He was flirting with the captain and the captain was flirting back, which only served to made Pavel more giddy; almost love drunk.

Chekov downed the last of the alcohol and Jim watched with intent as Chekov's Adam's Apple bobbed up and down, the pale flesh of his neck mocking Jim with its perfection. Jim would lick and bite and. . . Oh, the things he would do to this kid are sinful at best.  
Pavel licked his lips and Jim really couldn't hold on much longer. . .

Eventually they started touching and Pavel pressed into Jim and there's a hard on there. But whose? And Jim took Pavel with sudden urgency away from the noise and lust fog. But the lust log followed, still and thicker than ever, as Pavel's eyes begin to swirl, pupils dilated. Their breathing became uncontrollable and the silence a little uncomfortable.

Jim grinned wildly before attacked Pavel's neck with passion and force in a balanced mixture that would have been perfect had Pavel not giggled and squirmed.

He mumbled about being ticklish as a way of explanation. But it was lost against Jim's grazing teeth against his neck.

"Oi! You bit me!"

Jim laughed, and Pavel repeated the words but in a harsher tone, well, as harsh as he could do with his Russian accent thicker by lust and want.

"Relax, kid!" Jim touched Pavel's other shoulder, and Pavel's eyes widen. Was that shoulder next?! "It's just hickie!"

Pavel's face twisted questioning. He repeated the word a few times over, playing it around his tongue and along his lips, think Russian accent struggling to pronounce it clearly.

"You've never had. . .?" Jim asked slowly. He sighed before completing the sentence. He really didn't have time to explain it to the kid. Surely the kid, oh. He let a moment of silence pass for Pavel's childhood. Every teenagers had one, or at least knew what one was. Pavel's life had been dedicated to books.

After a moment passed Pavel coughed, bringing Jim back out of his moment.

"No," he replied, almost blushing, "But. . . I. . .erm, I liked zat," he gestured towards his shoulder. "I liked it and. . ."

Pavel trailed off when Jim's grin suggested that Jim was on the same wavelength. He cocked his head, exposing his neck as best he could for Jim, and Jim got greedy.

It could have been the moans, groans and occasional lapses into Russian that poured and dripped from Pavel's mouth. It could have been that he was the first person to mark the young Ensign in such a way. It could have been the skin; the paleness, the softness. Whatever the reason, Jim grew harder and harder.

Pavel was obviously getting close, he'd lost the ability to form sentences clearly in either of his bilingual tongue.

Russian came out thicker and faster, and it only served to spear Jim on. The kid was enjoying it as much as he was. Well, Jim assumed it was Russian; Pavel's speech wasn't clear. But Russian might Pavel was close.

So close, in fact, he came in his pants with a low growl before dropping to his knee with no prompting and it worried Jim a little bit. Until he felt the sensation of Pavel's shaky breathe blowing over his increasingly hardening clock.

Jim was shameless in his want and need for this kid, then. To have his cum trickle down his throat, pour out between those pretty pink lips, and dribble a little on his chin. Imagining it makes him twitch. He couldn't take any more. The hand that found Pavel's head forced it a little into place.

Pavel seems as willing as Jim is to do this, although he is very nervous. He'd be shaking if the alcohol wasn't pumping though him faster than his heart beat.

Pavel licked his lips and let out another shaking sigh, both cause Jim to growl low, which Pavel used as induction to start.

Jim truly liked to believe Pavel was this innocence: that he was pure, untainted. But here and now he wished to any and every God that would listen that Pavel wasn't and he could take him to the orgasm he desperately needed.

'Goddamnit, this kid.' And Jim really felt here that he is just a kid because shit! He actually cannot perform a blow job.

Pavel takes him whole, obviously too inexperienced to know that the best blow jobs are the wettest. And although Pavel's licks show eagerness, Jim can't help but think a little spit and pre-cum would help them both.  
Pavel gulps hard and then Jim's sure he is gagging. Oh Lord. Why did he. . .?

Oh!

Pavel threw up. All over Jim's trouser leg and shoes. Pavel remained on his knees as he coughed and sputtered.  
Jim felt for the kid. He really did. After tucking himself back in, he lowered himself to Pavel's level, making a joke about the situation in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I thought Russians could handle their drink!"

Pavel tried to force a laugh. And Jim saw the innocence in him once more, despite the fact his cock had just been in his mouth.

"Come on," said Jim, having forced Pavel up. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

As Pavel's nature, he was far more concerned with his captain, and requested that he go get himself cleaned up first. "You ssshould-" he slurred.

Jim ignored the young Russian's request. The kid needed to be dealt with first. All Jim really needed was a change of clothes, that could wait. He took the ensign back to his quaters and ran the water in the shower for him.

Pavel stripped slowly. He hadn't been sick in a while and colour was returning to his checks. Jim felt he was being such a tease - even if Pavel didn't realise it. Jim's cock twitched. All that exposed skin, Jim could have. . . Jim could mark. . .

He had to leave Pavel then.

He was sure the kid would be fine. A drunk in a shower, nothing could go wrong!

He wanked while Pavel showered. He decided he needed to be super quick, desperately needing a release, and possibly worried about his young ensign. Pavel should have been back by now. What is he doing in there?

Jim got up to check in on Pavel. He was still in shower, so Jim grabbed him a towel and helped the younger man out of the shower.

Pavel told him with much embarrassment that he was sick on himself in the shower. Jim just hugged him into the towel, telling him he should go get dressed twice.  
Pavel asked in an almost inaudioable whisper if the captain would mind staying with him that night.

Jim couldn't stop smiling. Bless the poor kid. Of course he would stay. But he had to tend to something first. Something important. He smelt of sick and really needed to go change.

That's when Bones caught him.

Bones wouldn't admit it to Jim but he'd been worried about Pavel since he left. He'd been worried about how much the kid was drinking. Sure, he left him in the capable hands of the captain. But, really, that worried Bones more. So he had intended to go visit the navigator, check that he wasn't going to be in med bay all morning with a hangover. Bones could not be doing with sickness in the morning.

Jim smiled at Bones, hoping he wouldn't keep Jim long with pointless conversation or notice Jim's itching to get back to his young ensign.

Bones looked Jim up and down and exclaimed, "Damnit Jim!"

At first Jim was confused, then he remembered. Bones is referring to the reason Jim left Pavel - the sick of his uniform standard trouser leg.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm fine," Bones raised an eyebrow, "It's Pavel's!" Jim finished. If Bones thought the sick was Jim's, he'd have Jim in the medic bay faster than wrap factor 8.

"Damnit Jim," Bones repeated, after a moment of silence. Pavel's sick being on Jim's leg could have been from any number of scenarios - Jim could have helped Pavel back to his room when Pavel was sick, anything. . . Why does Bones always think the worst, or most sexual things happen to Jim? Oh yeah. . . That.

Jim folded his arms, "Yeah, well," he licked his lips, "I'll make sure Mr Chekov reports to med bay first thing."

Bones' eyebrow raise suggested doubt. But Jim promised. He tried to get rid of Bones. He could smell the sick and was getting agitated; he left a very drunk, very sick, very, very needy ensign in his room.

Jim felt it, Bones was about to give him sass. He could see it in his eyes, it was coming.

Bones looked Jim up and down one more time and after sighing said, "Yeah, right, just make sure he does." Then turned and left, rolling his eyes and mumbling to himself how unbelievable Jim was.

Jim rushed back to his quarters and changed out of his uniform. Jim decided to change into a fresh set of uniform. Pavel was too young, too inexperienced and too innocent for the sight of his captain in boxers, and Jim still had to go back to the young Ensign's room. It was concern. That's what it was. That's what he repeatedly told himself. He's the captain, it's his job to ensure the wellbeing of his crew.

And he promised Pavel he'd come back. He couldn't let the kid down.

On the way back to Pavel's quarters, Jim was glad of his decision to change into a clear uniform, for Bones was coming back from med-bay. Fuck!

Bones's eyes went skyward when he saw Jim. Jim just grinned at him.

Instead of speaking Bones just handed him the glass of water and headache tablet. Because Bones does care. Jim nodded a thank you and could have swore Bones' eye rolled again. He'd tell Bones he was just as concerned about their youngest crew member as the doctor was, but knew he was talking to a wall. Bones could see right through him.

Pavel was asleep, so Jim carefully tugged him into the covers and climbed in there with him.

Jim spooned him; Pavel's in the foetal position and it reminds Jim that Pavel still is just a kid. And he must tell him to stop trying to grow up too fast. His whole life has been about him growing up too fast. Ensign of the Enterprise before he was 18, that's some massive achievement, and Jim reflects the little childhood Pavel must have got once again.

Hugging Paval reminded him the kid should stay innocent a little longer, and then he felt a twinge of guilt at being so greedy with the poor kid's neck. He checked for a bruise! He'd worry so much if there was - a lasting reminder about how greedy he was. A beacon for the rest of the crew that Pavel was coming of age. And that would start rumours. . . Jim sighed. Just as long as he didn't try and perform oral sex while drunk - or at least held off until he could handle his drink.

He snuggled into Pavel's neck; he'll check there in the morning.

#

But when the morning came the captain and the kid showed no sign of checking anywhere. Not even to the bridge, nor to the medic bay where Bones was waiting. He'd almost forgotten he'd made an appointment for the young Ensign and was enjoying his apparent morning off. Until he remembered, he never got a morning off.

"Damnit Jim!" he grumbled. He grabbed his PADD and intended to go check on Pavel himself. Obviously the kid was too ill to come to him, and he couldn't leave the ship without her navigator.

Bones shouldn't have been surprised to find the navigator wrapped up, or rather tucked up in the arms of the captain, but he almost let the PADD drop at the sight.

He'd never be done sighing 'Damnit Jim' or rolling his eyes.


End file.
